Conflicting Hearts
by Shadowfire10174
Summary: Conan has a decision to make to protect the one he loves. Will a certain young individual show her true feelings?
1. Conan's Decision

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p>It was evening. Conan was at Hakase's house sitting on the couch watching the television. Haibara then walked in.<p>

"Kudo-kun? What are you doing here?" Haibara asked.

"No reason." Conan replied as if he sounded annoyed.

Haibara then glared at him. "Is that so?" Haibara said not fond of his tone.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Haibara asked.

"No, not really. Why? Do you want me to leave?" Conan asked.

"That's not what I meant." Haibara replied while crossing her arms.

"I just want to know what you are doing here?" She asked.

"I'm just watching the television that's all." Turning his attention back to the television.

Haibara sighed deeply. She then stared at Conan.

"Is it because of her?" Haibara asked.

"Huh?" Conan redirecting his attention to Haibara.

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

"By her, you mean Ran? Conan asked.

"Yes."

"You're worried, I can tell." Haibara said compassionately.

Conan said nothing. He turned his attention back to the television.

"You want to talk about it?" Haibara asked sounding concerned.

He faced Haibara, staring at her for a moment. "Why do you care?" Conan asked.

"It may not seem like it, but I really do care about you Kudo-kun." Haibara closed her eyes then reopened them. "And I know you feel the same way."

There was a short silence. Conan turned around lowering his head.

"Ran..." Conan whispered.

Haibara stood there focusing her attention on Conan.

"She's waiting for me..."

"Waiting for me to return to her."

"I can't stand it anymore. Who knows when I'll return to my original body." He said sounding as if he had given up hope.

"Sometimes I wonder if I ever will return to it."

There was silence again. Haibara looked as if she felt sorry for him.

Haibara closed her eyes. "Well avoiding her won't solve anything." She said.

Conan stood silent.

"Kudo-kun I know you're upset, but you still shouldn't tell her anything. About who you really are or about them."

"I know you want to relieve yourself by telling her, but..."

Conan suddenly stood up. "Who said I wanted to tell her about that!" Conan interrupted.

"I know the dangers of telling her! I would never do anything to get her involved!"

It grew quiet. The mood had changed. Haibara opened her eyes staring at Conan.

Conan raised his head. "I'm sorry." Conan said softly.

"It's fine." Haibara replied.

In the background the sun begins to set and the sky begins to darken.

"Well it's getting late. I should be heading back." He said as heads towards the door.

"Bye Haibara." He said looking at her on the way out with eyes that looked empty.

"Bye...Kudo-kun." Haibara said in a tender way.

* * *

><p>It was night at the detective agency. Conan was about to go to bed, but before that he heard something from Ran's room. Conan was worried and went to check on her.<p>

He stood at the door peeking the through the gap in the door. What he noticed was that he saw Ran crying as she holds the picture of Ran and Shinichi when they went to Tropical Land. Conan then entered.

"What's wrong Ran-nee-chan?" He said in his childish voice.

"Sniff..uh Conan-kun, what are you still doing up this late?" Ran said while trying to wipe away her tears.

"Why are you crying Ran-nee-chan?" He said sounding worried.

"It's nothing." Ran said trying not to get Conan concerned.

"You should go to bed now." She said in attempt to get Conan to leave her alone.

"Please, Ran-nee-chan. Tell me why you're so sad." Conan said with a pleading voice.

Ran took notice of how badly Conan wanted to know and decided to tell him.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

She paused for a moment.

"It's...it's just that I haven't seen Shinichi in a long time and…." Ran paused again. Then tears ran from her eyes.

"…and I wonder if he's ever coming back. She said while tears continue to run from her eyes.

"Ran." He whispered to himself.

Conan then felt really bad. Hearing this made him feel guilty for making her wait so long.

"Don't worry Ran-nee-chan I'm sure he'll come back." Conan said trying to cheer her up.

"Will he? Will he really ever come back?" She wondered to herself.

"Of course he will." Conan replied grinning at her.

There was a long silence. No one said anything. Conan waited for Ran to say something.

"I guess you are right. Maybe I'm just worried about him." Ran said wiping her tears away.

"I know he'll come back."

"And I'll wait for him."

"Even if I have wait my entire life. I'll still wait for him." Ran said with a smile.

Hearing that Conan just stood there motionless. He felt his heart breaking. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't put Ran through all that.

"I don't deserve to be with her" He thought to himself.

"I want to tell her the truth, but I can't risk her safety."

"If I tell her the truth, about who I really am, then I wouldn't have to hurt her anymore."

"I don't ever want to hurt her"

"But if I tell her, will she be able to keep it to herself?" He thought.

"Anyways Conan-kun I feel better now. Thank you for cheering me up." Ran said with a smile. "Well its getting late we should be getting to bed now." Ran said while getting in bed.

"Mm." Conan said softly while nodding.

"Good night Conan-kun."

"Good night Ran-nee-chan."

Conan then left the room closing the door on the way out. He stood there for a moment and then headed toward his bed. He got into bed with his arms wrapped behind his head and started to go into deep thought.

"What should I do?" He thought to himself.

"Well it appears I have two choices."

"Either I tell her the truth about who I really am and tell her about the Organization that did this to me."

"Or I end it with Ran."

"I don't want to see her cry any more."

It was silent for a moment. Conan put deep thought into his decision.

"It appears I've made my decision."

"It's for the best after all. For her sake and mine as well."

"I must protect her and to do that..."

"...I have to let her go." He thought to himself as he closes his eyes.

"Sorry Ran."

"I'll always love you." He whispered to himself as falls into his slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<br>**

**To be continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed it. This story is intended to be an AiXCon. This is my first story so I don't know much about how to do this. Please review.**


	2. Indecisive Judgement

****I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.****

* * *

><p>After what happened at the detective agency last night, the next day Conan went straight towards Hakase's house. He entered to be greeted by Hakase.<p>

"Good morning Shinichi-kun. What brings you here? Hakase asked.

"Oh, I'm here to see Haibara." Conan replied while looking around.

"Huh, why? Hakase wondered with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about it Hakase."

"So where is she?"

"Are you talking about me?" Haibara appeared out of nowhere rubbing her eyes then yawning,

"You look tired." Conan pointed out.

"So, what of it?" Haibara said sounding cranky.

"What do you want anyway?" Haibara asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Haibara asked.

"I just need to talk to you!" Conan shouted.

"Alone." He said staring at Hakase. Hakase clearly got the message.

Haibara's eyes then widened as if she was fully awake now.

"Very well then."

"Meet me in the lab." Haibara said.

"No need for that." Hakase interrupted. "I have a few errands to run , so I'll be leaving." Hakase said as he heads for the door. "Bye" Hakase said closing the door behind him.

"Okay, we can talk hear then." Haibara said.

They both headed for the couch sitting on opposite sides.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Haibara asked sounding almost interested.

It grew silent. Conan seemed to be putting his words together.

"Well?" Haibara said sounding impatient.

"I need a temporary antidote."

"Huh, what for?" Haibara asked sounding surprised.

"It's time I stopped hurting Ran." He said lowering his head.

"And to do that I need to let her go."

"So, I need see her as my real self!" He exclaimed raising his head.

There was more silence. Haibara then closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I see." That was all she said. There was further silence. Conan desperately waited for her reply.

"Haibara sighed. "Are you sure that is what you want?" Haibara asked.

"Yes." Conan replied.

Haibara stared at Conan for a while. "You should know once you do this there is no turning back. You may never be able to return to her again." Haibara pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that." Conan looking unsure of himself.

Haibara squinted her eyes then stood up. "Maybe you should think about it more Kudo-kun."

"Huh?" Conan seemed confused.

"Your being swayed by emotions." Haibara said. "Your in no position to pass judgement on such an important decision like this." Haibara turned away from Conan and walked toward the stairway. She stopped at the entrance turning her head towards Conan. "Come back when you're completely sure of yourself."

Conan grew angry and suddenly stood up. "I am sure of myself! I've never been more sure in my life." Conan shouted in anger.

Haibara turned back around. "Kudo-kun calm down."

"No I will not calm down!" Conan exclaimed.

Conan lowered his head. "Can't you see I'm hurting her! I can't bare to see her like that again!" Conan shouted while clenching his fists.

"I want to make things right. So why won't you support my decision Haibara?"

Silence filled the room, no one said anything.

"I..." Haibara hesitated.

"...I just don't want you to make the wrong decision."

Conan froze for a moment. After hearing that he had finally calmed down.

"What do you mean?" Conan asked.

Haibara sighed. "Think about it Kudo-kun. You're talking about ending your relationship between a girl you loved since your childhood."

Haibara looked away. "I don't want you to have any regrets."

Conan stared at Haibara. "Why do you care so much about me Haibara?" Conan asked.

Haibara looked back at Conan then turned away. "I just worry about you Kudo-kun." Haibara said blushing a little.

"But why?" Conan asked.

Haibara hesitated a little. Conan had rarely seen her like this before.

"I don't know. It's just whenever I'm around you I feel safe."

Haibara faced Conan. "I just want you to be happy."

Conan never saw her like this before. She rarely shows any weakness to anyone, but it seems she only speaks her mind to Conan.

Conan laughed a little. "Hmph, you don't have to worry about that now."

"I don't want Ran to wait for me anymore. I just want her to move on with her life." Conan said smiling. "If that happens then I'll be happy."

"So can I have a temporary antidote?" Conan asked.

Haibara is still doubting his judgement. "Are you sure Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Conan replied.

Haibara stared at Conan. "Fine."

"So you already had one ready?" Conan asked.

Haibara turned around. "Yeah." Haibara then made her way down the stairway. "I'll be right back."

Conan stood there waiting. "Haibara." Conan thought to himself. "I wonder what is going through that head of yours." He wondered.

Conan was still in thought until Haibara returned with the antidote.

"Here." Haibara said as he handed him the antidote.

"Thank you." Conan said putting the antidote in his pocket.

Haibara stared at Conan. "Are you really sure you want to do this? It's not too late to change your mind." Haibara said sounding concerned.

"Would you stop worrying?" Conan replied sounding annoyed. "I'll be fine."

Haibara believed he knew what he was doing then she smiled. "So when are you going to tell her." She asked.

"Today." Conan answered. "I'll just call her to meet me at the coffee shop under the detective agency."

"But, I have to go get my clothes back at my house then I'll take the antidote there."

"What about that suspicious individual in your house?" Haibara asked sounding as if she was afraid.

"You mean Subaru-san. Don't worry I'm pretty sure he's not there right now." Conan replied.

"Pretty sure?" Haibara restated.

"Don't worry he isn't there. He had official business to attend to, so he isn't home." Conan headed toward the door. "Geez I don't know what your deal is, but don't worry about him."

Conan opened the door, but then he stopped there not moving at all.

"Is there something wrong Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked.

"No...nothing at all." He said still standing by the door.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Haibara asked.

He turned his head around looking at Haibara. "No, I'm fine." He turned back around. "Well I'll see you later Haibara." He said on his way out.

"Good-bye Kudo-kun..."

Haibara didn't want to see the young detective leave. Haibara was alone again, but she was use to it.

Haibara then made her way to the lab. "I wonder if you realize how I feel about you, Kudo-kun?" She said smiling closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<br>**

**To be continued...**


	3. Weren't Meant To Be

******I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Conan had left Hakase's house with the antidote he received from Haibara and makes his way next door to his house. He then arrived at his front gate. He stood there reminiscing. "Hmph, every time I look at this place it reminds me about who I really am." Conan laughed at the thought of this. He had been Conan for sometime now and had to admit that he enjoyed the time he spent as him. He felt like he had forgotten what his old life was. There wasn't anything wrong his old life, he enjoyed it very much. He had a great life being a famous high school detective and going to school with...<p>

"Ran." Conan thought to himself.

Well Conan thought that was enough reminiscing so he entered his house. No one was home, nothing out of the ordinary. Although the house looked pretty clean. He remembered Ran would come clean his house from time to time. No one had asked her to do that, she chose to do it of her own free will. It was an unnecessary thing to do, but still she did it. Another reason why he had to let her go.

He went to his room to get his clothes and took the antidote there. It took effect almost immediately. Conan clenched his heart dropping to his knees, feeling his body burn up then letting out a scream.

He had changed back to his real body. He changed into new clothes then headed toward the restroom. He entered and gazed at the mirror. "My real body." Shinichi thought to himself. He let out a sigh. "It's time." He thought.

He took out his cellphone getting ready to make the call, but he couldn't help hesitating. He continued staring at the phone for a while then decided to make the call.

"Hello Ran." Shinichi tried to say calmly.

"Shinichi?" She sounded surprised to hear from me.

Shinichi took a deep breath. "Wel...

"You idiot!" Ran interrupted yelling through the phone

"Huh?" Shinichi sounded confused.

"You're such an idiot. You rarely call me and I can't get hold of you no matter what I do." She sounded really mad.

"I worry about you Shinichi." Her tone suddenly changed.

"Sorry for making you worry."

"Anyways Shinichi why'd you call me?" She asked.

"Oh, well I'm back in town."

"Really that's great to hear." Ran sounded really happy.

"Well there's something I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"Meet me at the coffee shop we'll discuss it there."

"Huh? Okay Shinichi." She sounded worried. Well her worry is understandable considering what's gonna happen.

"See you then, Ran." The call ended. Shinichi put his phone away in his pocket.

He sighed deeply then gazed at the mirror once more. "Well it appears it's time." He said to himself.

He left his house walking towards the gate. He closed it and took one last look at his house. He just smiled and made his way to the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the shop and saw Ran waiting for him. She was already sitting at a table. He took a seat across from her.<p>

"It's nice to see you again Shinichi." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, you too."

"I really wish you weren't always so busy with cases Shinichi." She said lowering her head.

"You're never around anymore."

"Ran." Shinichi thought to himself feeling guilty.

"Well, it's alright I know how much of a mystery freak you are." Ran said jokingly.

"Mystery freak?" Shinichi restated with an annoyed expression.

Ran laughed. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

It grew silent, it seems Shinichi was having hard time putting his words together. Ran seemed so happy, how could he just suddenly destroy that feeling.

Shinichi hesitated. "Ran, do you love me?"

"What?" Ran sounded surprised.

Ran blushed. "Of course not!" She exclaimed. "We're just friends Shinichi." Shinichi knew she was lying.

Shinichi stared at her. "Ran." He said still staring at her.

Ran's face was completely red, she could tell Shinichi knew how she really felt. She thought she shouldn't hide it anymore.

"Yes." She answered.

There was silence again. Ran felt embarrased after what she said and just continued looking down. But she was curious. "Why did he suddenly ask me that?" She wondered. "Could it be that he feels the same way?" She had to know.

She looked back up. "Shinichi, do you love me as well?" She asked. She impatiently awaits for his reply.

Shinichi smiled. "Yes, I love you too."

Ran bursted into happiness. "Really." She asked sounding as if she wanted to hear it again.

"Yes." Shinichi replied.

"That's really great Shinichi!" She said sounding really happy. "I wanted to tell you for a long time."

"Now, we can finally be together." She said looking as Shinichi.

After hearing that Shinichi froze. He couldn't say anything. "No, I can't do it." Thinking to himself. "If I tell her, then it would break her heart."

Shinichi couldn't bring himself to tell her, not now. But it's already too late he can't turn back now. He knew he wouldn't be Shinichi for very long, so he can't let this drag on. It would just hurt her more if he left like this, especially since he confessed to her. He would have to return to being Conan soon, but would Ran let Shinichi leave just like that. No, of course not. If he suddenly just left, then she would just wait for him again, but this time she would be in even more pain. The point of this was to make her stop waiting for him, to move on with her life, not to make it worst for her. This has to be done, no matter how much it would hurt her. "This will be the last time I hurt you Ran, I promise." He thought to himself.

Shinichi's expression turned serious. "No Ran, we cannot be together."

"What?" Ran expression suddenly changed.

"We can't be together." He said again.

"But, why?" She asked.

"You said you loved me." She restated.

"I know and I meant it."

"Then, why can't we be together?" Tears then started to run from her eyes. "I don't understand." Ran lowered her head.

Shinichi looked sad seeing her like this. Everyone in the shop suddenly turned their attention to them. That made him feel very uncomfortable, but he ignored them. "As you know I'm never around, so it well never work out." Shinichi pointed out.

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled. "Sonoko's boyfriend Makoto is not always around too, and they're still together!"

"That's different!" He yelled.

"How's that different Shinichi!" She yelled.

"Because!..." He stammered. "Because..." Shinichi couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't tell her the real reason why, that would put her in danger.

The entire shop was quiet. Everyone was still staring at them. Shinichi still didn't say anything. Ran was still crying, clearly she was devastated.

"Fine, don't answer." Ran said in her tear filled voice.

"Huh?" Shinichi sounded confused.

"If you don't want to give me a reason, then that's fine Shinichi!" She yelled in anger.

She glared at Shinichi, then she stood up. "I never want to see you again Shinichi!" She shouted. She then ran out of the coffee shop leaving a trail of tears.

Shinichi stood up. "Ran, wait!" He said reaching his hand out to her.

He noticed everyone in the shop was giving him a dirty look. That didn't really help. He then ran in chase of her. Ran made her way up the stairs of the detective agency and shut the door behind her. Shinichi followed her up. He tried to open the door, but Ran locked it.

Shinichi banged on the the door. "Ran!" He shouted. "Ran!" He shouted again. There was no answer.

Shinichi stopped banging and sat down on the steps. "Ran." He thought to himself. This wasn't how he wanted it to turn out. Is he just going to leave her like this? No, he wasn't going to do that, he had to do something. He got up ran down the stairs and rushed to his house. He hurried into his house retrieving his violin, then makes his way back to the detective agency. He returned panting from exhaustion. He went back up the stairs then sat on the steps. He positioned his violin getting ready to play. "Ran, please forgive me." He thought to himself.

He then began playing the song "_Amazing Grace_," the song echoed around the agency. Ran heard it clearly and she knew who was playing it. Shinichi played it until Ran had opened the door. He stopped playing and then set the violin down. He stood up in front of Ran. It was silent, neither of them said anything. They just gazed into each others eyes, then Shinichi broke the silence. "Ran, I'm sorry."

Ran still had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away. "It's alright." She smiled.

"I don't know why you don't want us to be together Shinichi, but I know you have your reasons." She said.

"I don't want you to wait for me anymore Ran, I want you to move on." He said.

"I can tell that you're in pain when you wait for me Ran."

"I'm not gonna be around a lot and I don't want you to waste your time waiting for me."

"Idiot." Ran exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Shinichi acting confused.

Ran closed her eyes. "I may cry when your not around anymore, that much is true."

"But that's fine, because the longer I wait, the more happier I'll be when I see you." She said opening her eyes.

Ran stared at Shinichi. "I'd wait for you forever Shinichi, even till death." She said smiling.

Shinichi smiled. "Please don't do that."

Ran laughed. "Okay."

"Are you sure you don't want us to be together Shinichi?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Shinichi replied.

"It be better if we were just friends." He said.

"I understand." Ran then hugged Shinichi.

"Friends it is then." She said still hugging Shinichi.

The hug lasted a while. She then let go. "Are you leaving again Shinichi?" She asked.

"Yes, there are a lot of cases for me to solve." He replied.

Ran smiled. "I know you'll solve them all."

Shinichi laughed. "Well this is good-bye." He said walking down the stairs.

"Good-bye Shinichi." She said while waving.

Shinichi kept walking. "This is what I wanted." He thought to himself. "Why am I so upset." He wondered.

Shinichi headed back to his house. The effects of the antidote had already worn out. He was once again Conan Edogawa. He changed into his kid clothes. He had got what he wanted, for Ran to move on. But still didn't feel happy, it didn't matter as long as she was happy. The little detective made his way to his library, he took a look around. He went to the desk with his violin and took a seat. He positioned the violin getting ready to play it. He played the song "_Amazing Grace_" again. The melodious sounds echo throughout the room, the sound from the song of forgiveness.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<br>**

**To be continued...**

**Is it wrong for it to end like this? Please Review.  
><strong>


	4. Altered Fate

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p>A week had passed by since that incident. Ran took it surprisingly well but as for Shinichi, not so much. It was a rainy morning, Conan had been staying over at the Hakase's house because he didn't want to return to the agency. Conan had been rather upset since he ended his relationship with Ran. He hasn't been quite himself since then. He just stands at the window staring at the rain outside, not moving at all.<p>

Haibara and Hakase were watching him from afar in the kitchen while drinking coffee.

"Ai-kun, I've been worried about Shinichi lately." Hakase said.

"He'll be fine Hakase, he just needs time." Haibara said drinking her coffee.

Hakase turned his head looking at Conan. "But, how much time does he need?" Hakase asked.

"Who knows?" Haibara said sounding if she didn't care.

Hakase turned his head back. "We should do something to cheer him up." Hakase said.

Hakase was thinking for a moment then came up with an idea. "I know let's go camping." Hakase suggested.

Haibara gave Hakase a dirty look. "How will that cheer him up?" Haibara asked thinking it was a stupid idea.

"Well maybe some fresh air will help him feel better." Hakase replied.

"That's ridiculous." Haibara said taking a drink from the cup.

"Come now Ai-kun, some fresh air is just what he needs. I'll even invite Genta and the others to help cheer him up."

"I'd doubt they'll cheer him up at all." Haibara thinking to herself.

"Then it's decided, we'll go tomorrow." Hakase said.

"Fine." Haibara replied still not liking the idea.

Hakase stood up. "Well, I have to call Genta and the others and tell them about the trip."

"In the meantime Ai-kun, you should tell Shinichi about the trip as well."

"Why me?" Haibara asked.

"Well, because you're the more likely one he will talk to now." Hakase replied smiling then leaving the room.

"Wait Hakase!." She called out. Hakase didn't reply. "Geez, coward." She said to herself. She then turned her attention to Conan. She let out a sigh then stood up walking towards Conan. She stopped behind him. "Hey Kudo-kun would you stop sulking already." She said sounding annoyed.

Conan didn't answer, he just continued staring outside. Haibara grew angry. "Hey would you stop it already, I just came to tell you that we're going camping tomorrow."

Conan chuckled. "Camping, how nice."

"Oh, so you can talk." Haibara said mockingly. "So are you going to go or what?" Haibara asked.

"It doesn't matter where I go, it's all the same." Conan said softly.

Haibara grew even more angry. "Would you stop acting like this, it's really annoying!" She yelled. "Do I need to remind you that you were the one who left her!" She pointed out. "You shouldn't be the one who's upset!"

It grew silent, Haibara had calmed down. Conan was still staring outside.

"I guess you're right." Conan said. "To be honest, I don't know why I'm like this either."

Conan looked up. "I got what I wanted, for Ran to move on." He said. "She even took it better than I expected."

"I shouldn't be like this."

Conan turned around looking at Haibara. "Haibara can I ask you something?"

Haibara eyes widened. "What is it?"

"What does fate mean to you?" He asked.

Haibara look confused. Why would he ask a question like that? It seemed rather odd he would ask something like that.

"_Fate_" it's such a small word, but it says a lot. "_Unavoidable, inevitable, predetermined._" People say they can decide their own fate, but can they really do such a thing, going against the universal principle.

To put it into other words it would be:

"_Luck._"

"_Destiny._"

"_Doom._"

"Whether it's a good word or a bad one, it all depends on how you use it."

"What are you getting at Kudo-kun." Haibara asked.

Conan closed his eyes. "Where has fate brought us now?"

"My own fate was never meant to cross with Ran's." He said. "Fate decided that we weren't meant to be."

"It was fate that turned me into Edogawa Conan."

"Fate that separated me from Ran."

"Fate that got your sister killed."

"And It was fate that turned you into Haibara Ai."

"Fate brought us together, you and I." He said opening his eyes. "It was all inevitable."

Haibara said nothing, she seemed rather intrigued.

"Are you saying fate hasn't turned in your favor Kudo-kun." Haibara asked.

Conan turned back around looking outside. "It doesn't matter, my fate has been decided already, so there's no turning back."

Conan sighed. "Since my fate has been decided, there's no use of dwelling in the past." He looked back at Haibara. "But instead to look into the future."

Conan stared at the rain. "Ran has moved on, now it's my turn to do the same."

Haibara stared compassionately at Conan. "Kudo-kun." She thought to herself.

Suddenly Conan turned around and approached Haibara. He went up to her then gave her a hug. Haibara was surprised, she started to blush.

"Thank you Haibara." Conan whispered to her. "I'm glad I met you."

Haibara blushed. "I'm glad I met you too, Kudo-kun." She whispered.

Conan released her from his arms. Haibara seemed a bit disappointed that he let go so soon. It was silent, they both gazed at each other.

"So we're going camping right?" Conan asked.

Haibara was lost for a moment. "Huh? Oh, yes tomorrow." Haibara replied.

"That's great I could use some fresh air." He said walking past Haibara.

He stopped walking and turned his head toward Haibara. "Oh, Haibara there's something I wanted to tell you."

Haibara turned around, she seemed rather excited. "What is it?"

"It's a secret." He smiled. "I'll tell you it tomorrow on the trip." He turned back around then he left the room.

Haibara stood there. "A secret?" She thought to herself. "What does he want to tell me?" She wondered.

Haibara sighed then made her way to her lab. She was still thinking about what he had said. "Could it be?..." It seems she already has an idea on what it could be. She smiled closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<br>**

**To be continued...**


	5. True Feelings Unveiled

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p>The next day everyone was getting ready for the trip. Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko had already arrived, they seemed excited. Hakase was about to finish loading the trunk.<p>

"Yay! Camping!" The Detective boys shouted in joy. Conan and Haibara stared at them in annoyance.

Haibara looked at Conan. "Well Kudo-kun, you don't look upset anymore." Haibara said mockingly.

Conan turned to her. "Yeah, I'm feeling quite better." He smiled.

"Then this whole trip is pointless then." She said insensitively.

"Don't say that. We're already prepared to go." He turned looking at the detective boys. "Besides, it would disappoint Genta and the others if we cancel the trip now." He said cheerfully.

Haibara stared at Conan impassively. "Well, you seem a bit too enthusiastic Kudo-kun."

Conan looked back at Haibara then smirked. "Oh? So is that what it is?" He smiled.

"I don't know what you're so happy about. You've never been this happy before just to go camping." She said.

Conan closed his eyes. "Let's say this trip is not like the other ones." He said. "This particular trip is special." He said opening his eyes looking at her.

Haibara looked aroused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

The conversation was then interrupted. "Hey! Conan, Haibara!" Genta and the others called out. "We're ready to go!"

Conan turned their direction. "Okay!" He shouted. Conan looked back at Haibara. "Well, I'll leave it at that." He said. "We should get going." He said while walking towards the others.

Haibara stood there watching him, as he walks away. She sighed then soon followed.

Everyone got in the car. Conan sat in the passenger seat, while Genta and the others sat in the back along with Haibara. Haibara sat behind Conan with her arm against the door and her hand on her cheek. She stared intently on the seat in front of her. Hakase started the car and then began driving towards the campground. Along the way Haibara couldn't help but wonder what has gotten into Conan.

She notices that he has been acting quite odd lately. She noticed it ever since Conan ended his relationship with Ran. He started out depressed, it was understandable, taken account to his feelings. But now he's unusually happy. And also, there was also what he said yesterday, "a secret," what could he mean. Haibara couldn't figure out what was up with him although she an idea, but she highly doubted it. She found thinking about it any further a pain, so she stopped. After driving for a while they had arrived at the campground. Everyone got out of the car. Hakase went to retrieve the tent from the trunk. Everyone made their way to the campsite to set up the supplies. The tent was then set up.

"Well, everyone we're going to need some firewood." Hakase said. "The four of you go look for some firewood, while Ai-kun helps me with dinner."

"Okay!" The Detective boys said in unison. Conan and them went running into the forest.

Genta and the others scavenged around the forest looking for firewood. "Genta, have you collected enough wood yet?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Yeah, I got enough." Genta replied.

Mitsuhiko and Ayumi walked towards Genta to see. "Eh? That's hardly anything Genta." Mitsuhiko said in disappointment.

"He's right Genta, that isn't much." Ayumi agreed.

"Eh? Really? It seemed like a lot to me." Genta said. "Well, there just wasn't enough wood where I was looking, that's all." Genta said trying to save his pride.

"I think it's more like your lazy." Mitsuhiko said mockingly.

"What? Who are you calling lazy?" Genta said pointing his finger at Mitsuhiko. "Well I don't see Conan doing any...uh?" Genta paused looking around.

"Hey, where's Conan?" Genta asked still looking around.

Mitsuhiko looked around as well. "Huh? Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him."

"Where'd he go?" Ayumi asked sounding worried.

"I don't know let's go look for him." Mitsuhiko suggested.

They went searching for Conan in the forest, but of to no avail. "Conan!" Mitsuhiko called out.

"Hey! Conan!" Genta called out.

"Conan where are you!" Ayumi called out.

There was no answer. They were getting worried. They tried contacting him with the detective badge. "Hey Conan are you there?" Still no answer. They looked at one another and decided to head back to the campsite to tell the Hakase and Haibara. They soon arrived at the campsite. The Hakase and Haibara were chopping vegetables at the table.

Hakase took notice of their return. "Ah, you're back."

Hakase noticed their worried expressions. "What's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Its Conan!" Ayumi shouted. Haibara's eyes widened then she turned around. "What about Edogawa-kun?" She asked sounding worried.

"He's missing!" Genta replied.

"We can't find him anywhere!" Mitsuhiko yelled.

"Calm down everyone." Hakase said. "Conan can take care of himself."

"He's right." Haibara said. "I'm sure he's fine." She said crossing her arms.

"But?" Ayumi sounded worried.

Haibara sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look for him."

Haibara joined them in their search for Conan. Hakase had stayed behind. Everyone else nodded and went into forest to search for him. They've searched through the forest, trying not to get lost. It was getting late and the sun was about to set.

Haibara was looking for Conan by himself. She didn't seem to happy. "Kudo-kun what are you up to now?" She thought to herself. She continued searching, she was deep in thought. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and kept walking until she reached the edge of a cliff. She realized it and stopped on time. She crouched down at the edge looking down at the bottom.

"Perhaps Kudo-kun fell of this cliff. She said as a joke. She laughed. Then suddenly the floor couldn't support her weight and gave out. She quickly grabbed on to the side of the cliff. Judging from the distance to the ground it looked like it wasn't possible to survive such a fall. She didn't think she can hold on much longer. Haibara couldn't help but think that this is the end for her. She didn't expect it to end quite like this. But yet she had no regrets, she couldn't say her life was a good one. Well, she did enjoy her life as Haibara Ai. She had friends, she had family, and she had...him.

"Kudo-kun." She thought to herself. She thought it would be better for her to leave this world. She believed she had put everyone in danger, if she was gone then the only link to the Organization would be gone. She thought it would be for the best.

"Goodbye." she said releasing her grip.

Then suddenly a hand grabbed onto her arm before she fell. Haibara looked up, she was surprised, it was Conan. "K-Kudo-kun?" She said in shock.

"I won't let you go." He said "I'll never let you go."

He pulled her up safely, then they sat on the floor. "It's not your time to leave yet, there's still more things in life for you to cherish." He said smiling.

Haibara smirked. "You just won't let me die will you?"

"Of course not." He replied.

"You shouldn't run away from your problems."

"Remember you're not alone anymore." He said with compassion.

Haibara was moved by his words. It's true she wasn't alone anymore, there are people who cared about her now. She understands that now.

Conan stood up. "Let's head back now." He said offering his hand to Haibara.

Haibara stared at his hand, she found it inviting. "Right." She said grabbing onto his hand.

They both made their way back to the campsite. Hakase and the others were already there waiting for them to return. They took notice of their return and rushed toward them.

"Thank goodness, you're alright." Hakase said in worry.

"We're fine Hakase." Conan said.

"Where were you?" Ayumi asked.

"I was just exploring the forest that's all." He replied.

Haibara glared at him, she knew he was lying.

"Well, that's enough of that, let's have dinner already." He said cheerfully.

"O-Okay." Hakase said hesitantly.

With that the sun had set on this day. The moon that night happened to be full. The moonlight shined above the campfire where everyone surrounded it. They talked about stories and shared laughs. Haibara felt happy to be surrounded by people who care about her. She sat beside Conan. Haibara had remembered what Conan had said to her the other day.

Haibara turned to Conan. "Kudo-kun?" Haibara said.

Conan turned to her. "What is it?" He asked.

She hesitated a little. "You said there was something you wanted to tell me."

"Oh yeah, I did say that." He said. "Not here though, not now."

"I'll tell you later in the night when everyone's asleep." He looked at Haibara. "Is that alright?"

Haibara smirked. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone had already fallen asleep except for Conan and Haibara. They left the tent quietly being careful not to wake anyone up.<p>

"There's somewhere we need to go first before I tell you." Conan whispered.

"Lead the way tantei-san." She said mockingly.

They both headed toward the forest. Heading for a specific location. Beyond the trees lie a open area within the forest with a little a hill in the middle. Here you can see the moon and the sky clearly. Conan walked to the top of the hill, Haibara followed.

"So, this is the place you were talking about." Haibara asked.

Conan looked up and stared at the moon. "Yeah." He replied.

"So you were looking for this place while you were missing."

Conan didn't answer. It seemed pretty self explanatory.

"Well it's true this place is quite nice, but why here?" She asked in curiosity.

"This place just looks fitting." He replied.

"Okay, will you tell me now?" She asked sounding impatient.

"Fine." He replied.

There was a short silence. Haibara awaited for him to speak.

Conan turned to Haibara. "Haibara what do you think of me?"

Haibara looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what am I to you." He asked.

"I don't know what you're getting at Kudo-kun."

"Would you get to your point already?" She sounded rather impatient.

"Please, just answer my question." He sounded quite serious.

It grew silent. They both gaze into each others eyes. She can tell he was really serious.

Haibara sighed. "Very well then."

Haibara looked at Conan. "I suppose we're acquainted." She said coldly.

"Is that really the best you can do?" He asked in disappointment.

She sighed again. "Fine." She said.

She put a little thought into her words. "You are my close friend." She said a little sarcastically. "Are you satisfied with that answer." She asked.

"I suppose." Conan replied.

"Now what was the point of that?" She asked.

"Just to confirm my suspicions." He replied.

"Suspicions?" She wondered.

He smirked. "I must say Haibara you're not really much of an open book." He said. "I have a hard time figuring out your emotions."

"Of course you do, that's because I barely show any emotion at all." She replied.

"You shouldn't hide your emotions Haibara." Conan looked back up at the sky. "As I already told you, you're not alone anymore."

"If you feel happy be happy, if you feel sad then be sad."

Conan looked back at Haibara "If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me." He said.

Haibara stared at Conan. "You're concerns are unnecessary, whether I choose to convey my feelings through my actions are entirely up to me."

Haibara looked away. "I don't need your sympathy Kudo-kun." She said coldly. "Now would you get to your point already, I'm getting tired of waiting."

"You again hide your emotions." He pointed out. Conan smirked. "Fine I'll tell you now."

There was silence for a moment.

Conan stared at Haibara. "Haibara, I love you."

Haibara's expression suddenly changed. She was rather shocked at what he said.

"As I said before, fate brought us together." He restated. "Our fate has crossed with one another."

Upon hearing that, her expression returned to her usual coldness.

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I see."

"You don't love me, you just think you love me."

Conan blinked a few times. He seemed confused.

Haibara opened her eyes looking at Conan. "You use the word "fate" as an excuse."

"The way I see it, is that you had no choice but to end up with me." She looked away. "I believe you had no other choice, so you chose me as a last option." She sounded disappointed.

Conan interrupted. "That's not true." He said. "You're not a last resort, you're much more than that."

Haibara ignored him.

Conan stared at her. "It's not like that Haibara." He said. "You really do mean a lot to me."

Haibara smirked. "If that's true, then answer me this."

"Do you still love her?"

Conan's eyes widened. "Her? You mean Ran?"

Haibara glared at him. "You still do, don't you?"

"Even if I did, it doesn't matter anymore." He replied.

"Why don't you believe me?" He asked.

"How do you expect me to believe you?" She asked. "Your life up to now has been decided for you."

She looked away. "You're probably filled with regret."

"It's all because of me." She said. "Because of me that you are who you are now."

Haibara took glance at Conan. "You should hate me."

There was silence between them. Conan stared intently at Haibara.

"I don't hate you Haibara." Conan said. "You know I never blamed you for what happened to me."

Conan placed his hand on her shoulder. "And you shouldn't blame yourself either." Haibara gazed into his eyes.

"I love you Haibara, I really do." He said gazing into her eyes.

The moonlight shined above them. It felt as if the universe around them had come to a stand still. Conan placed his other hand on Haibara's shoulder. They faced each other. "Kudo-kun." She thought to herself blushing slightly. Here it was the moment of truth. They moved their heads closer to each other. They closed their eyes. Moving closer until their lips made contact. They shared a kiss, then everything became clear. Ending their kiss they release each other. It was silent for a moment.

"Do you believe me now?" Conan smiled.

Haibara hesitated. "Yes." She said with a blush.

Conan turned looking at the moon. "I'll never leave you Haibara, I promise."

"But, it isn't safe for us to be together." She said.

Conan placed his arm around her neck. "Don't worry I'll protect you."

Haibara looked at him. She put her faith in those words.

She stared at the moon. "I believe you."

Conan looked back at Haibara. "This is where it begins, Ai."

Haibara's eyes widened upon hearing her first name. She looked at Conan blushing. Then turned back looking at the moon.

She smirked. "This is going to take some getting use to." She said with a smile.

Conan looked at the moon. "All in due time." He said.

Both of them stand by each others side with their arms around each other staring at the moon. Haibara leaned on his shoulder. She felt like her life was finally complete now. At last she felt true happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

**The End**

**Please Review. Next story is coming soon.  
><strong>


End file.
